


Hold

by soixante



Series: Try anything once (twice) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixante/pseuds/soixante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All the hair stands up on the back of Kaner's neck. <i>Fuck</i>. But his dick's standing up too, and Jonny looks so fucking turned on, and fine, whatever, he's young and he'll try anything once. Twice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at thesinbin, _I'd love to see Jonny filling Pat up and making him hold it_.

They haven't talked about It since the first time.

They've been fooling around ever since that crazy night in the showers, mostly on the road. They both still pick up sometimes, but if they haven't, they go back to the room and jerk each other off watching porn, or blow each other, or one time Kaner let Jonny climb on top of him and stick his dick between the tops of his closed thighs, and they made out while Jonny rubbed off. It kind of freaked Kaner out, though, like Jonny was actually fucking him, and he ended up rolling them over before Jonny finished, so he could get it together. It was way too close to some of his dirty jackoff fantasies, the one he doesn't think about too closely afterwards.

Tonight he kind of thought they were going to get up to something, after a shitty loss in OT, but Jonny just flopped down on his own bed and put on ESPN so Kaner did the same, curling up with his phone. Jonny's in just his underwear though, which makes for a nice view as he gets up to take a water bottle out of the mini fridge.

"Grab me one too?" Kaner asks.

Jonny tosses it over his shoulder without looking, and Kaner has to scramble forward to catch it. "Asshole."

That doesn't even register with Jonny, who crawls back onto the bed and changes the channel to the Game Show Network. They're both way into old reruns of '70s shows, like the newlywed one, even though they change it in a hurry if Sharpy comes in because yeah, like they need something else for him to give them a hard time about.

Patrick cracks open the sport top of his bottle and drinks it fast, tipping his head back and squirting it into his mouth. His burger was super salty with dinner, and his tongue's felt dry ever since, even after a beer.

He crunches up the bottle and drops it on the nightstand, looking over to catch Jonny looking back. It's hard to say what's weird about Jonny exactly, but his eyes are just a little too bright as he says, "Hey, you want another one?"

Kaner's still thirsty, actually, so he just jerks his head up in a nod and watches the stretch of Jonny's underwear over his ass as he goes back over to the fridge.

He drinks the second bottle slower. Lets himself linger, wrapping his lips around the top, swallowing noisily. Maybe Jonny's up for something after all.

When he finishes this bottle, he turns back. Yeah, Jonny's watching him, eyes bright as ever, and he's chubbing up in his briefs, the grey fabric straining over his dick. Kaner smiles.

But just as he's about to get up and go over there, Jonny says, voice low and scratchy as fuck, "You want another one?"

And okaaaay, that's what's going on. Kaner feels his face getting hot, flashing back to that night in the showers, Jonny staring at him just like this as he told him to piss all over himself. How fucking fast they both got off afterwards.

"Uh," he says, clearing his throat. "I just drank two bottles, I kinda have to piss already. So..."

He's not sure what Jonny has in mind, if he wants to go do it in the shower again or make a mess right here, and he's not even sure if he's into it himself yet, but Jonny shakes his head anyway.

"I don't want 'kinda'," he says. "I want it to be so bad, you don't have a choice."

All the hair stands up on the back of Kaner's neck. _Fuck_. But his dick's standing up too, and Jonny looks so fucking turned on, and fine, whatever, he's young and he'll try anything once. Twice.

"Gimme another," he says, stretching out his hand.

He doesn't drink the third bottle even as fast as the second one, still thinking. The room feels super hot and close now, with the sudden intensity of what's going on, and he kicks the sheets off his feet and stretches out more on his back. By the time he finishes, the waistband of his sweats is digging in kind of uncomfortably, and he tugs it down before turning to look at Jonny.

"You want one more?" Jonny asks.

Kaner stretches, arching his back. He's starting to feel pretty sloshy. "Just one."

"Yeah," Jonny says.

He brings it over to the bed this time, stretching out alongside Kaner. Their bare legs touch as Jonny settles himself, arms tucked under his head. They keep watching the game show in silence as Kaner slowly works his way through the last bottle of water, not wanting it at all but wanting to do what Jonny wants. Finally he tips his head way back and gets the last drops, then lets out a long, tight sigh.

"OK?" Jonny asks quietly.

Kaner nods.

Then they just...wait. He's definitely got to piss now, but it's not terrible; if it was the middle of the night and he was camping, he'd put up with it rather than go outside in the cold. But it's like thinking about it makes it worse, because pretty soon he's shifting on the bed, drawing his knees up a little and pressing them together. His belly feels heavy, the pressure moving down, and he licks his lips, weirdly dry after all that water.

Jonny reaches over and puts his hand on the flat stretch of stomach right between Kaner's hips, stilling him. The weight of his hand isn't much but it still feels like a lot, and Kaner groans softly.

"Just stay there," Jonny says.

Kaner tries. But it's getting worse, and some old '70s game show isn't really enough to distract him from it. He shuts his eyes. "Jonny," he grits out.

Jonny rolls onto his side, breath warm on Kaner's face. He starts moving his hand in circles, traveling up Kaner's stomach to his chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles. Even with how uncomfortable Kaner's getting it still feels good, and his nipples stiffen up under Jonny's palm. Jonny flicks at them, lightly, and Kaner grunts and jerks up.

"Fuck," he mutters.

His dick's hard in his shorts now, and Jonny's hand goes down like an arrow, wrapping around him, stroking him. It makes everything feel confusing, the two different sensations in his groin, the pleasure distracting him but the pressure getting worse.

"How you feeling?" Jonny asks in his ear.

Kaner shakes his head once. "I dunno. Weird."

"Can you keep holding it?"

"Yeah," Kaner admits, though he's not sure how much longer.

"Good," Jonny says, and digs his hand into Kaner's underwear to jerk him off for real.

Kaner arches up, straining his aching belly for a moment before dropping back down, breathing hard. It's good, it's working, this is all he's thinking about, Jonny stroking his cock and squeezing the head and twisting his wrist, and he's actually pretty close to coming when Jonny suddenly stops.

And when he does, that feeling slams right back through Kaner, that heavy fullness, and he gasps and pressed his thighs together against an urgent throb.

"Shit," Kaner gasps, reaching up to grab at Jonny's bare shoulder, digging his nails in hard.

"You got this," Jonny says. He lets go of Kaner's dick and slides his hand back up, cupping Kaner's lower belly.

Kaner shakes his head hard. "I gotta go, Jonny, lemme up. C'mon." He has the sudden feeling he's going to lose it right here, and the idea makes his face go burning hot. 

"It's OK, Pat," Jonny says, rubbing circles over his stomach again.

It makes the pressure _so bad_ , and Kaner whimpers. "Fuck, please don't make me piss my bed, Jonny. _Please_." 

Jonny actually fucking pauses for a moment, like he's _thinking_ about it, Kaner having to call housekeeping for new sheets and someone to clean the mattress, and then he lets up. "OK. Go get in the shower. Don't turn on the water. I'll be right in."

Kaner groans as he rolls out of bed, the water in his stomach sloshing around and pressing down on his bladder even more. He barely makes it into the bathroom, and stepping over the tub wall is torture. He does it, though, standing there shivering in just his underwear.

Then Jonny comes in, stepping over the tub and pulling the curtain shut behind him. Kaner's feeling pretty out of it, and it takes him a moment to realize what Jonny's holding out.

"One more," Jonny says.

Kaner shudders and closes his eyes, giving in. He just opens his mouth for Jonny to squirt the water into and it's hard to swallow, because he really doesn't want it, but Jonny moves in close and holds the back of his head steady. Kaner grabs hold of his shoulders and just does the best he can, water running out of the corners of his mouth and over his bare chest as he gulps it down. He's so fucked up he doesn't even care how cold it is, dripping down to soak the front of his underwear.

"That's it," Jonny whispers. "Hold it until you can't anymore, Pat. Just let it out when you have to."

Kaner swallows a few more times, desperately. He wants to be good, he does, but the extra water he's just had is working its way down and he just -- he can't hold it anymore, his muscles let go and now instead of his underwear being cold they're hot, as piss pours down his legs and hits the floor of the tub. 

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, feeling so ashamed to do this in front of Jonny even though Jonny's the one who made it happen. 

"Fuck, yeah," Jonny breathes, though, tipping the water bottle away and tossing it out of the shower. "Feels good, eh?"

Kaner just nods as he finishes, sweet relief replacing that awful pressure, and then Jonny kisses him. He can feel how hard Jonny is against him, rubbing roughly on his hip, and he fumbles down with one hand to jerk him off.

Just like last time, Jonny comes unbelievably fast, like he's just watched the hottest porn ever. It's maybe sixty seconds before his come is running down Kaner's stomach to mix with the piss soaking his underwear. Jonny groans loudly into Kaner's mouth, and then just stands there for a moment, breathing hard.

Then he slides to his knees in the tub, yanks down the front of Kaner's shorts, and starts blowing him.

"Fuuuuck," Kaner groans. Jonny's tasting Kaner's piss and his own come and that's so goddamn dirty, but Kaner's clearly into it because his dick's getting rock hard, so stiff it's aching, the way it does right before he shoots. Which he does a little while later, right into Jonny's mouth for the first time, and it's so much he actually staggers back a step and bumps his head on the shower head, reaching out to steady himself on the wall.

Jonny pulls off with the wettest, filthiest pop, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and doesn't look Kaner in the eye. Instead he reaches under the shower curtain and onto the floor, fishing out the bottle he tossed down there a minute ago and taking a long gulp, swishing it around in his mouth. Finally he looks up, holding the bottle out to Kaner, a dark gleam in his eye.

"Want the last swallow?"

"No thanks," Kaner pants, still holding onto the wall, piss drying on his thighs, Jonny kneeling in it in front of him. "I'm good."


End file.
